Coopération inattendue
by nemesyslynn
Summary: Lorsque un tournoi de Quidditch inter-école à lieu a Poudlard, Harry et Drago vont devoir coopérer pour créer la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de tous les temps ! Mais ça ne sera pas sans conséquences pour ces deux jeunes hommes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut à tous! _**

**_Voici ma première fanfic écrite avec ma meilleure amie Labulle!_**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry parcourait les couloirs en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il était soucieux de cette entrevue car habituellement, les convocations que les professeurs envoyaient par hiboux étaient sources de moments désagréables.

Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans les entrailles du château. Si seulement la missive lui expliquait un temps soit peu de quoi il retournait, il aurait sûrement moins peur d'affronter son intransigeante enseignante.

Arrivé devant le bureau, il frappa à la porte tout en étant occupé à se remémorer laquelle de ses frasques allait lui attirer encore des ennuis. Promis, il le ferait payer à Ron !

- Bonjour Potter, entrez et asseyez-vous !

- Bonjour professeur. Euh... je..., pourquoi suis-je ici ? hésita Harry en se tassant sur sa chaise.

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela n'a rien à voir avec votre comportement, cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu. En tant que Directrice de maison, il est de mon devoir de prévenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, donc vous, que certains changements auront lieu cette année.

- Que voulez-vous dire professeur ?

- Voila, cette année, Poudlard va de nouveaux accueillir les écoles de Beauxbâton, Durmstrang et Salem pour un nouveaux tournoi.

- Professeur, ne me dites pas qu'ils vont encore nous faire affronter des dragons !

- Non Potter, un tournoi de Quidditch voyons ! Merci merlin, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne devrait pas avoir lieu de nouveau ! Non, cette fois ci, ce sont des rencontres de Quidditch entre les écoles. Mais pour cela, il nous faut qu'une seule et même équipe représentant Poudlard, comportant des joueurs des quatre maisons.

- Dumbledore est derrière tout ça n'est-ce pas ? avec son envie de l'entente inter-maisons !

- Bien sûr que non, même si je suis secrètement persuadée qu'il en est très content ! Bref, vous allez devoir vous mettre en accord avec les trois autres capitaines et faire des sélections inter-équipes. Et vous avez deux semaines pour organiser tout ça, il vous faut un capitaine parmi vous quatre et une équipe complète, tout cela pour le jour du banquet.

- Deux semaines professeur ? mais c'est impossible ! Et puis, les autres ne seront jamais d'accord pour disqualifier les membres de leurs équipes !

- Débrouillez-vous Potter, je suis sûre que vous ferez ça très bien ! Allez, je dois aller voir le professeur Flitwick. Oh et n'oubliez pas votre devoir sur les Quaquatohus Libritus pour tout à l'heure ! et fermez la porte en sortant, merci.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de se faire mettre à la porte par sa directrice de maison, avec une tache impossible à accomplir en plus ! Pourquoi il tombait toujours dans des galères ! Car même si à première vue il n'y risquerait pas sa vie, sa santé mentale, elle, allait sûrement en prendre un coup !

Après ce furtif diagnostic, il décida qu'un bon petit déjeuner lui remonterait le moral ainsi que la tête dépitée de Ron quand il allait le lui annoncer ! Ces bonnes images en tête, il reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle, cependant, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta un élève de plein fouet :

- Potter ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, je vais devoir faire décaper ma cape par mes elfes de maisons maintenant qu'elle est entrée en contact avec toi ! C'est dégoûtant ! Et pourquoi tu as cette expression idiote sur le visage ? Ah non c'est vrai, c'est naturel chez toi !

- Malefoy, apprends d'abord à regarder devant toi ! Et demande donc à tes elfes de te récurer ta tronche de snobinard prétentieux tant qu'à y être ! J'espère que pendant les sélections, tu vas finir défiguré et chauve !

Drago fit une grimace très indigne de la noble famille Malefoy quand il songea à la perte de ses si précieux cheveux.

- Ferme-la Potter ! Une chose est sûre en tout cas, la belette ne sera jamais sélectionnée ! Il n'a aucune chance !

- Parce que tu t'imagines être pris d'office ? Tu vas passer les sélections comme tout le monde Malefoy !

- Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles Potter ? Mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration de cette école ! Et puis je suis le meilleur, la question ne se pose même pas ! dit-il en relevant son menton aristocratique. Allez, continue à te bercer d'illusions Potter ! Et rendez-vous sur le terrain pour ta défaite !

Après le départ de Drago, Harry se dit que là, les ennuis venaient vraiment de commencer. Et supporter cette fouine décolorée serait encore plus dur que prévue...

oOo

Après son dîner de la veille, Harry avait été prévenu que la réunion des quatre capitaines de chacune des équipes allait avoir lieu le lendemain dans la salle de classe consacrée à l'étude des Moldus. Harry aurait parié que Malefoy avait été offusqué de ce choix, et pas seulement parce qu'on l'avait entendu vociférer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le repas...

Fort heureusement, le professeur McGonagall avait vite mis fin à ses jérémiades, au plus grand bonheur de Harry.

Cette réunion devait avoir lieu en fin de matinée et Harry, qui venait de rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour se rendre au petit déjeuner, n'était guère enchanté de devoir revoir Malefoy aussi tôt. Cela lui semblait une corvée aussi pénible que de devoir supporter Rogue pendant ses heures de colles, à récurer des chaudrons aussi gras que les cheveux de son professeur honnis.

oOo

Harry remonta dans son dortoir et il fulminait ! Malefoy avait été imbuvable pendant la réunion et pas seulement avec lui, mais aussi avec les capitaines de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ! Allant même jusqu'à dire que la maison Poufsouffle ne servait à rien et qu'elle aurait dû depuis longtemps être dissoute, sans parler de leur équipe ! Les Serdaigle s'en sortaient un peu mieux pour les remarques acerbes, et Harry n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il avait dénigré les Gryffondor ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se confie à ses deux amis pour évacuer se trop plein de haine envers cet infâme blondinet !

Il rentra dans sa salle commune en claquant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, après l'avoir vertement rabrouée. Il se dirigea vers Ron qui disputait une partie d'échec sorciers avec Dean quand il avisa son amie, Hermione, dans un coin, à lire un énorme bouquin. Il se dit qu'Hermione serait sans doute de meilleur conseil pour faire redescendre sa fureur et prendre les choses avec plus de parcimonie afin de comprendre la situation.

- Salut Hermione, dis-moi, tu as un moment pour discuter ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu as l'air soucieux, tu veux m'en parler ?

- Oui enfin, non... enfin si... C'est à propos de Malefoy, on a eu la réunion des capitaines et il m'énèrveee ! Il a été exécrable ! Et pas seulement avec moi. J'avais qu'une seule envie... lui faire avaler son balai !

- Ah... Évidemment. Eh bien, je comprends ton désarrois. Mais tu sais comment il est... Après, je pense qu'il fera malgré tout un effort. Le Quidditch lui tient à cœur, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il continue de se comporter de la sorte. Laisse-lui une chance, et surtout ne réponds pas à ses provocations, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- J'aimerais vraiment y croire Hermione, mais c'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons ! Rabaisser les gens c'est comme une seconde nature chez lui, et je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais réussir à me contrôler très longtemps ! Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser gâcher cet évènement par son comportement de petit merdeux !

- Sois plus mature que lui, et qui sait, peut-être que tu déteindras sur lui ? Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de ne pas stresser pour ça puisque ça n'y changera rien. Tu verras bien demain comment vont se passer les sélections.

- Plus mature ? Mais je le suis ! Il lui faudrait vieillir d'au moins dix ans pour réussir à me rattraper ! Et puis déteindre sur lui ça risque pas, il a déjà voulu faire récurer sa cape par ses elfes parce que j'ai eu le malheur de le frôler ! Tu n'aurais pas plutôt d'autres conseils à me donner, je t'ai connue plus inventive !

- Eh bien si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit, cria Hermione en refermant violemment les pages de son livre, ce qui fit sursauter tous les élèves présents dans la salle.

Harry, ne se sentait pas plus avancé par cette conversation et pour couronner le tout, il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé sa meilleure amie. Il décida de ne pas faire plus de dégâts et monta dans son dortoir en espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à y voir plus clair pour les sélections du lendemain.

* * *

**_J'espère_****_ que ce premier chapitre vous à mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous aurez envie e lire la suite, qui promis arrive rapidement!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut à tous, merci à magiehp, severine32 et titegg de me suivre et de m'avoir mise en favoris!**_

_**J'espère**** que se deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant!**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête effroyable. Il avait passé la nuit à ruminer à propos de la journée du lendemain. Quoi qu'en pense Hermione, il restait persuadé que la coopération avec Drago Malefoy serait un calvaire...

Après une longue douche revigorante, Harry revêtit sa tenue de Quidditch et descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner.

C'est soucieux, le regard rivé à ses œufs au bacon, que Ron et Hermione le retrouvèrent :

- Alors mon vieux, tu n'es pas encore parti ?

Harry regarda brièvement sa montre et leva les yeux sur son ami :

- Tu as raison, je devrais déjà être en route...

Harry jeta un bref regard à Hermione, qui semblait ne pas avoir oublié leur querelle de la veille.

- Hermione, je suis désolé pour hier. C'est juste que... quand ça touche à Malefoy, je sais que je peux être de mauvaise foi...

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, répondit Hermione qui avait retrouvé instantanément son sourire. Peut-être que tu as raison après tout, j'espère seulement que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Harry acquiesça la mine sombre. Pour être vraiment fixé, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch...

- Je vous laisse, on se voit plus tard ?

Ron et Hermione lui firent oui de la tête et prirent place à table, tandis que Harry se levait pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Le jeune garçon accéléra le pas lorsqu'il vit une bonne dizaine de sorciers dans les airs, s'entraîner au dessus du stade de Quidditch. Il récupéra rapidement son Éclair de Feu dans les vestiaires et pénétra sur le terrain.

- Évidemment, le seul qu'on attend, c'est Saint Potter ! cracha Drago assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Harry serra les mâchoires et préféra ne rien répondre, d'autant plus que la plupart des joueurs présents (une grande majorité de Serpentard) semblaient partager le même avis.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit Lizzie Davis en haussant le ton pour accaparer l'attention des joueurs, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

- Comme vous le savez tous, un tournoi inter-écoles va avoir lieu, c'est pourquoi nous devons former la meilleure des équipes, continua Terry Boot.

- Donc, vos capitaines, c'est à dire : Terry, Lizzie, Potter et moi-même, enchaîna Drago, allons vous faire passer des sélections, afin de déterminer qui d'entre vous sont les meilleurs. Il y a fort à parier que les Serpentard arrivent en tête et...

- On a compris, Malefoy, intervint Harry avec humeur. Nous allons d'abord tester les Poursuiveurs. Bien sûr, vous êtes libres de postuler pour le poste que vous souhaitez, et pas seulement pour celui que vous occupez actuellement. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, à vos balais !

Lizzie souffla dans son sifflet et une envolée de sorciers envahit les airs.

Terry Boot fit signe aux trois autres capitaines de le suivre dans les gradins, et ils s'y installèrent afin d'observer les joueurs.

Drago s'était assis à l'autre extrémité du banc, pour être certain d'être le plus loin possible de Harry :

- Regardez cet empoté d'Ernie Macmillan ! Jamais il ne réussira à faire une passe correcte, se moqua-t-il durement.

- Ernie est un très bon attrapeur ! Je te signale qu'il a en grande partie aidé à gagner le match qui nous opposaient aux Serpentard, l'année dernière, répondit sèchement Lizzie, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on critique si méchamment les membres de sa maison.

- Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas cassé le poignet, tu aurais eu tout à fait tes chances Lizzie, déclara Terry avec un air déçu.

- Je trouve que Hanna Abbot est vraiment douée, dit Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur le match qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, plutôt que sur son envie de jeter Malefoy hors des gradins.

- Mouais, concéda Drago avec une mauvaise foi évidente, je trouve que Zabini, lui, il se débrouille vraiment bien.

- Je trouve qu'il est trop agressif, répondit Terry Boot, je pense qu'une meilleure stratégie vaut toujours mieux que la violence.

- Tu as raison... La stratégie, il y a que ça de vrai. C'est d'ailleurs une très bonne stratégie de ne pas tenter ta chance aux sélections. Tout le monde sait que tu es un mauvais Poursuiveur ! se moqua Drago.

Terry rougit sous la remarque du blond et resta muet durant le reste du match, vexé d'avoir été rabaissé de la sorte par le Serpentard.

- Zut ! Padma a lâché le Souafle, c'est vraiment dommage ! se plaignit Lizzie qui était peinée de voir une amie, bien que de Serdaigle, rater ainsi sa qualification.

- En même temps c'est pas une grosse perte, elle joue comme ses pieds, fanfaronna Drago.

- Mais tu vas pas la fermer ! s'écria Harry qui avait fini par craquer, ne pouvant plus contenir son exaspération fasse aux remarques acerbes de Drago.

- Tu n'as pas à me dis quoi faire, rétorqua sèchement le Serpentard qui le fusillait du regard. Je suis autant capitaine que toi, et j'ai donc tous les droits et devoirs de dire ce que je pense ! Nous sommes là pour sélectionner les meilleurs des meilleurs, et pour moi, c'est tout vu, c'est certainement pas parmi les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle qu'on les trouvera !

- Et tu crois que c'est parmi les Serpentard qu'on trouvera les meilleurs ? répondit Harry, tandis que la capitaine de Poufsouffle et celui de Serdaigle s'insurgèrent des paroles offensantes du blond. Rappelle-moi qui gagne toutes les coupes de Quidditch depuis quelques années ?

- Ah, voilà, Potter et sa vantardise ! Tu refuses que je dise que les Serpentard sont les meilleurs, mais toi tu te crois le droit de dire que ceux de ta maison le sont, et ça, ça ne te pose pas de problème !

- Peut-être que ça me...

- STOP !

Les deux garçons cessèrent leur dispute lorsque Lizzie leur intima d'arrêter, trop étonnés par l'intervention de la Poufsouffle qui était pourtant toujours calme et d'humeur égale.

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui a la meilleure maison ! Nous sommes là pour juger les joueurs, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous chamaillez ! Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez vu que le match était fini ?

Harry et Drago jetèrent instinctivement un coup d'œil vers le stade et virent que tous les joueurs étaient de nouveau au sol.

Se sentant coupable, Harry détourna légèrement le regard, tandis que Drago leva le menton en l'air, d'un air renfrogné.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à faire revenir le calme parmi ses condisciples, Lizzie lança un Sonorus à sa baguette et annonça le match suivant, qui concernait le poste de gardien.

Certains des joueurs se portèrent volontaires pour lancer des Souafles, tandis que deux gardiens à chaque fois occupaient les buts.

- McLaggen est vraiment doué, dit Terry avec un enthousiasme qui fut partagé par Harry et Lizzie.

- Par contre, Vincent Crabbe est vraiment très mauvais. Il ne bouge pas assez vite, et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par tomber et se rompre le coup, ajouta Lizzie.

Harry et Terry acquiescèrent aux dires de Lizzie, tandis que Drago se retint de tout commentaire. Même avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde, il était impossible de nier l'évidence.

- Au suivant ! dit Lizzie à l'aide du Sonorus.

Les gardiens se laissèrent redescendre au sol pendant que deux autres s'élevaient. Harry fronça les yeux lorsqu'il vit que l'un d'eux était Ron. Il l'avait pourtant vu au petit-déjeuner, et il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il souhaitait passer les sélections. Peut-être avait-il eu le trac de dire à son ami qu'il espérait faire partie de l'équipe ?

- Weasley ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je pensais qu'en tant que meilleur ami, tu lui aurais déconseillé de venir se ridiculiser ici, lança Drago avec un sourire perfide.

Harry sentait la colère monter de nouveau en lui, mais Lizzie le calma en lui posant doucement la main sur le bras.

- Laisse-le dire, il veut surtout se venger de ce que l'ont a dit sur Crabbe.

Harry acquiesça et lui sourit faiblement. Il était toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous aider à éviter de commettre un meurtre...

Malheureusement pour Harry, les essais de Ron (accompagnés tout le long de "Weasley est notre roi", chantonné par Drago) se révélèrent peu concluant. Il se demandait déjà comment expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe...

Ce fut ensuite au tour des Batteurs. Une nuée de Cognards volait en tous sens, ce qui rendait difficiles les sélections. En effet, la plupart des joueurs étaient heurtés par les missiles volants avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'en renvoyer un tellement ils étaient nombreux. Seuls quelques joueurs s'en sortirent très bien, comme ce fut le cas pour Millicent Bulstrode par exemple.

- On fait une petite pause, décréta Terry, le temps que les blessés soient conduits à l'infirmerie.

Lizzie en profita pour aller saluer les performances des joueurs, et consoler ceux qui pensaient s'en être mal sortis.

Seuls sur le banc, Drago et Harry, chacun de leur côté, s'ignoraient royalement. Harry se dit que malgré les recommandations d'Hermione, il était bien incapable de prendre du recul face au comportement du blond.

Heureusement, le malaise d'être seul avec un être qui vous méprisait ne dura pas longtemps puisque les deux autres capitaines les rejoignirent assez rapidement.

- Bien, pour la sélection d'attrapeur, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Harry est le meilleur et qu'il mérite amplement d'avoir le poste, conclut Lizzie avec l'assentiment de Terry.

Harry fut un peu gêné d'être sélectionné d'office par ses camarades. Il allait tenter de leur faire entendre raison lorsque Drago intervint. Le blond ne l'entendait pas ainsi du tout, et s'insurgea de cette nouvelle !

- Pardon ? Potter devrait participer aux sélections comme tout le monde ! dit il en reprenant les mots exacts que Harry avait prononcés quelque jours plutôt à son encontre. Saint Potter ne doit pas avoir de passe-droits à cause de sa célébrité à la gomme ! Il est hors de questions que ça se passe comme ça ! dit Malefoy avec véhémence.

Ne souhaitant pas créer davantage de problèmes avec le Serpentard, Lizzie et Terry se regardèrent et décidèrent d'agir :

- Très bien Malefoy, tu vas l'avoir ta sélection ! Alors dépêche-toi de descendre sur le terrain avec ton balai ! lui dit Terry avec un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

De ce fait, Harry et Drago prirent le chemin du stade sans rien dire, et dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, impressionnés par la prestance du Serdaigle.

Après avoir enfourché leur balai, tous les attrapeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs, après que Lizzie ait lâché le Vif d'or. Maintenant commençait la recherche de la si précieuse petite balle dorée. Chacun était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans le stade ; on aurait pu entendre les Billywigs voler.

Soudain, Harry aperçut un éclat derrière l'une des tours du stade et s'élança aussitôt, suivi par les autres. Mais grâce à son Éclair de Feu, il les distança. Lorsqu'il comprit que le Vif lui avait échappé, il revient se placer au centre du stade pour scruter l'horizon. Les autres attrapeurs, dont Drago, étaient encore plus sur leurs gardes de peur de le laisser filer à nouveau. Le Vif était déjà difficile à attraper en temps normal, alors avec deux attrapeurs de plus, c'était vraiment pas une mince affaire.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le Vif d'or soit repéré par l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, qui s'élança à sa poursuite. Mais Drago, qui guettait aussi bien le stade que ses adversaires, lui emboîta le pas et s'élança à son tour ! Harry, qui repéra la trajectoire du Vif, décida, stratégiquement, de contourner la tour par l'autre côté, afin de se retrouver en face de ses coéquipiers pour les surprendre et gagner du terrain. Malheureusement, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle prit son virage trop serré et percuta l'une des tours, ce qui le disqualifia d'emblée.

Harry et Drago se retrouvaient seuls, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, et ne descelleraient pas, quand bien même le Vif avait pris une autre trajectoire, qui les menait dangereusement vers la pelouse du stade.

Harry tenta une feinte de Wronski, aussitôt imité par Drago. Au coude à coude, les deux attrapeurs devaient maintenant calculer leurs manœuvres pour redresser le manche de leur balai à temps et éviter ainsi la collision avec le sol. A cette vitesse, cela pouvait vite devenir dangereux pour un attrapeur novice.

Drago fixait hargneusement le vif d'or et Harry tour à tour. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il lâche l'affaire. Cependant, voyant le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tirer de toutes ses forces sur son balai afin de ne pas s'écraser au sol. Harry devait attendre qu'il agisse de la sorte, puisqu'à peine une seconde plus tard, il fit de même, avant de réussir à attraper le vif d'or.

Drago finit par se poser rageusement au sol, avant de jeter son balai brusquement. Sa colère d'avoir raté le Vif, surtout face à Harry, était aussi grande que la blessure occasionnée à sa fierté. De plus, la déception et la honte de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe était quasiment insoutenable.

- Merci à tous ! Les sélections sont maintenant finies, dit Lizzie en frappant dans ses mains en guise de félicitations. Nous allons délibérer maintenant. Les résultats arriveront bientôt.

Tandis que les trois autres capitaines se dirigeaient déjà vers les gradins pour délibérer, Drago restait stoïque. Il hésitait à les rejoindre, ne souhaitant pas du tout se retrouver encore en compagnie de Harry, ni même pas prendre part aux délibérations. Cependant, s'il ne voulait pas être la risée de tous, il devait malgré tout se tenir à son rôle de capitaine... De mauvais grée, il se dirigea alors vers les gradins.

Les délibérations furent houleuses, mais tous finirent par tomber d'accord, hormis Drago qui n'avait pas desserré les dents durant tout l'entretien.

- Venez par ici s'il vous plaît :

Lizzie Davis déroula un rouleau de parchemin et commença à lire :

- Au poste de Poursuiveur, nous avons choisi : Michael Corner, de Serdaigle ; Hanna Abbot, de Poufsouffle, et Megan Jones, de Poufsouffle.

Les applaudissements retentirent vivement pour les trois sélectionnés qui laissèrent éclater leur joie, contrairement à certains autres qui affichaient une mine déconfite.

- Au poste de gardien, continua Lizzie, nous avons choisi de garder Cormac McLaggen, de Gryffondor !

Cormac, comme à son accoutumée, afficha un rictus prétentieux qui irrita Harry. Ron, quant à lui, semblait terriblement déçu, et peut-être même un peu en colère... Harry tenta de lui remonter le moral par un regard amical, mais Ron détourna les yeux.

- Pour les batteurs, sont sélectionnés : Mark Calaway, de Serdaigle, et Millicent Bulstrode, de Serpentard.

- Et enfin, c'est sans surprise que vous apprendrez que c'est Harry qui a le poste d'attrapeur, conclu Terry. Merci à tous d'être venus, et félicitations aux membres de l'équipe de Poudlard !

A la fin de l'annonce, d'autres applaudissement et congratulations résonnèrent dans le stade, qui se vida lentement de ses occupants.

Pour Harry, la joie de savoir que Drago ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe et qu'il n'aurait pas à le supporter plus longtemps, fut un peu assombrie par le fait que Ron semblait lui en vouloir. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint afin de rentrer avec lui au château, Ron avait fait mine de ne pas le voir et était rentré seul, d'un pas furieux.

Harry prit donc son temps pour rentrer au château. Sa journée avait été assez éprouvante pour ne pas avoir à entamer la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec Ron...

* * *

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu, à très bientôt pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! **

**Merci à vous qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux à mettre ma fic en alerte et favori :) **

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas, avec Labulle, on a pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et surtout à imaginer la suite de leurs péripéties ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**RAR anonyme : **

K.S : Merci beaucoup, on espère que la suite te plaira ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Harry se dirigea directement à la place qu'Hermione lui indiquait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle après l'avoir rejointe, et fronça les sourcils.

- Ron n'est pas là ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle était gênée.

- Eh bien... Tu sais comment il est Harry. Il était si déçu de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe qu'il a préféré monter se coucher.

Harry pensait bien que le roux lui en voulait, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à sauter un repas. En sept ans, ça n'était jamais arrivé...

- Je comprends sa déception, mais je ne comprends pas par contre pourquoi il m'en veut à moi ! Je suis désolé pour lui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si d'autres se sont montrés meilleurs que lui !

- Tu sais, je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'il est vexé. J'imagine qu'il devait penser que tu... enfin, tu vois quoi ?

Harry la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Non, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

En voyant l'air perplexe de Harry, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il fallait vraiment tout leur expliquer...

- Il s'était certainement dit qu'en tant que capitaine, tu l'aiderais à obtenir une place dans l'équipe...

- Oh...

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira instantanément après l'explication d'Hermione, avant de redevenir grave.

- Mais je n'étais pas seul à décider ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Que j'exige qu'il entre dans l'équipe uniquement parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ?!

- Calme-toi Harry, lui intima Hermione qui lui fit comprendre en regardant tout autour d'elle que des élèves avaient été alertés par ses cris. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça... C'est à lui, et tu le sais.

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre. Oui, c'était avec Ron qu'il fallait qu'il discute, et il se doutait que le rouquin ne se laisserait pas si facilement amadouer... Il décida de se concentrer pour le moment sur ses haricots verts, qu'il piquait avec entrain, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Son repas s'était fini dans le silence. Il fallait maintenant qu'il monte dans son dortoir, pour essayer de trouver son ami...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il crut d'abord que Ron n'était pas là, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de son lit et qu'il vit une chevelure rousse en dépasser, il fut rassuré.

- Ron...

Harry avait vu son ami bouger faiblement, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas tourné vers lui.

- Ron ! dit-il plus fort, sans obtenir davantage de résultats.

Le jeune garçon avait envie de dire à son ami que son comportement était ridicule, mais le connaissant, il savait que s'il faisait ça, il était bon pour être ignoré par Ron durant de longues semaines...

- S'il te plait Ron, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Ronald Weasley était bien décidé à l'ignorer, mais sentant que Harry était assis sur son lit et s'évertuait à le fixer, il finit par soupirer bruyamment et envoya brusquement ses couvertures au pied de son lit, pour se relever.

- Je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas dans l'équipe, dit Harry d'un air effectivement désolé.

Ron se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement. Harry ignorait s'il faisait ça pour ses paroles, ou pour lui signifier que de toute façon, il s'en fichait comme de sa première potion ratée.

- Ça n'empêche, j'ai pas été si nul que ça, se défendit Ron au bout d'un moment.

- ...

Lorsque Ron vit l'air embarrassé de Harry, il vit rouge :

- Alors c'est ça, j'ai été lamentable ?!

- Non, bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Harry pour le rassurer. Mais…, d'autres ont été meilleurs que toi, je suis désolé...

- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'être, tu es le meilleur toi, ça ne risque pas de t'arriver !

- Arrête Ron, tu sais très bien que non ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que j'exige que tu sois dans l'équipe au détriment d'autres joueurs qui ont assuré ?

Ron sursauta comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, et observa Harry avec déception et amertume. Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, essoufflés par la colère, mais refusant de faire le premier pas pour s'excuser.

Ron finit par se recoucher avec des gestes rageurs, et se tourna, dos à Harry, avant de fermer ses rideaux à l'aide de sa baguette.

Harry était exaspéré par le comportement de son ami, mais il s'en voulait également. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensé, et il avait blessé Ron, sans le vouloir. D'un geste las, il sortit de sa poche la pomme et la brioche qu'il avait ramenées à Ron et les laissa sur sa table de nuit. Il pourrait toujours les manger s'il avait un creux dans la nuit, et peut-être, Ron apprécierait-il le geste.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête et se dit que ce n'était que le début d'une longue journée. Il fut un peu rassuré en voyant qu'apparemment, Ron avait effectivement manger la collation qu'il lui avait ramenée du dîner de la veille. Pourvu, pensa-t-il, que ce geste ait eu un effet bénéfique et que ça aide Ron à lui pardonner.

Il descendit à la Grande Salle après une toilette rapide, pour profiter d'un copieux petit-déjeuner ; le jeudi il y avait des pancakes et de la confiture à la mélasse, sa préférée !

Il avisa son meilleur ami à la table des Gryffondor, ainsi qu'Hermione encore plongée dans un recueil plus gros qu'elle. À croire que pour son amie, seul le poids d'un livre qui pouvait tuer en tombant sur la tête de quelqu'un le rendait particulièrement intéressant !

- Salut Ron, bien dormi ?

- Euh oui... oh et Harry, je... comment dire…, je suis désolé de mon comportement, j'étais vexé de ne pas avoir réussi, j'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi !

- Ça va, Ron, c'est oublié ! lui dit Harry, ravi que cette dispute soit du passé.

- Merci vieux !

- Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux, on dirait un vieux couple ! précisa Hermione en regardant tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis.

oOo

Harry qui avait oublié son livre de sortilèges avait été obligé de quitter ses amis précipitamment, quand Hermione avait mentionné leurs cours de la matinée. Cela l'avait obligé à remonter en quatrième vitesse dans sa tour, et à faire le chemin inverse avant le début de son cours. Fort heureusement, la salle du professeur Flitwick se situait plus près que la Grande Salle. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il aperçut Malefoy au loin qui, à priori, se rendait également au cours qu'ils avaient en commun, au plus grand dam de Harry.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser passer cette occasion d'asticoter Malefoy, Harry ne se reteint pas :

- Alors Malefoy, pas trop déçu ? dit-il ironiquement en remuant le couteau dans la plaie pour son éviction de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- La ferme Potter ! lui répondit Malefoy, en le fixant avec de la tristesse et de la déception dans le regard, avant de baisser la tête et de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy le regarder ainsi, en laissant percevoir toutes ces émotions, chose qu'il ne c'était jamais permise auparavant. Harry se sentit soudain coupable envers le Serpentard, ce qui le choqua d'autant plus. Cependant, sa réaction fut vite oubliée lorsqu'Harry retrouva ses amis en classe.

oOo

Quelques jours après l'incident, Harry se retrouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour un nouvel entraînement. Tout se déroulait très bien, il était même plutôt content du niveau de son équipe.

Malefoy, caché derrière les gradins pour espionner l'entraînement auquel il ne pouvait participer, fut encore plus attristé de voir que malgré sa mauvaise foi, cette équipe était vraiment excellente.

Lorsque, pendant une manœuvre de routine, la poursuiveuse Poufsouffle, Megan Jones, fit une mauvaise passe à Mickael Corner, elle se retrouva en difficulté à garder l'équilibre sur son balai. Quand soudain, un Cognar se dirigea vers elle à vive allure et la percuta au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Ses équipiers entendirent le bruit horrible que fit son os en se brisant et cet impact finit de déséquilibrer la jeune Poufsouffle qui tomba de son balai. Bien que McLaggen réagisse vivement en lui évitant de s'écraser au sol, la jeune fille cria de douleur, et elle fut vite transporter à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient redescendus au sol et discutaient du cas de leur coéquipière. Hanna Abbot, qui était allée accompagner son amie voir madame Pomfresh, revint vers eux, un air attristé sur le visage.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour l'équipe, dit-elle gravement. Sa jambe est fracturée à plusieurs endroits, et Pompom a décidé de la dispenser de Quidditch pendant au moins un mois pour que sa jambe se répare sans dommage, vu les multiples fractures. Ce qui, malheureusement, veut dire qu'il faut retrouver quelqu'un pour reprendre son poste ! Elle s'excuse, elle est tellement mal de nous laisser ainsi...

- Megan n'y est pour rien, dit Harry en voyant le visage désolé de son amie blonde, il vaut mieux qu'elle se remette correctement et qu'elle puisse reprendre son poste dans l'équipe des Poufsouffle l'année prochaine.

Une discussion animée s'en suivit, et il fut décidé que de nouvelles sélections auraient lieu le lendemain même, pour trouver un nouveau poursuiveur.

Le Serpentard qui avait entendu toute la discussion sortit le plus discrètement possible de sa cachette, avec sourire narquois et un regard conspirateur sur le visage, et remonta au château de bien meilleure humeur que quelques heures auparavant.

Après une douche bienfaisante dans les vestiaires, Harry alla rejoindre ses amis pour leur raconter ses aventures de fin de journée, et se plaindre de la charge supplémentaire de travail que cela allait lui occasionner.

Le lendemain matin Harry, rejoint par Hanna Abbot en bas du grand escalier, alla afficher un nouveau dossier de candidature pour la sélection du poursuiveur remplaçant. La nouvelle s'était bien entendu rependue comme une trainée de poudre dans le château depuis la fin de l'entrainement, et ils durent donc faire face à une foule de camarades faisant le pied de grue depuis la fin du petit déjeuner, apparemment aussi excités qu'un matin de Noël.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une place libre générerait un tel engoûement, il y a presque plus de monde que pour les premières sélections ! hurla presque Hanna pour se faire entendre.

- Eh ne nous poussez pas ! cria Harry en regardant sa coéquipière avant de lui souffler à l'oreille que, selon lui, ses camarades d'école étaient complètement tarés !

Cet attroupement n'avait bien évidement pas échappé à un certain Serpentard blond, qui bien que plus discret que ses camarades était dans le même état qu'eux.

C'est ainsi qu'en se servant de ses deux imposants camarades de dortoir, et à grands renforts de regards méprisants pour l'un et coups de coudes pour les autres, il put noter son nom en tout haut de la liste.

Harry se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, avec toute son équipe, et la bonne dizaine d'élèves qui étaient là pour passer de nouveau les sélections. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure blonde presque blanche, dépasser derrière le rassemblement.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le Serpentard ferait un essai pour un poste autre que celui d'attrapeur. Il devait décidément vraiment vouloir être dans l'équipe !

- Allez, tout le monde en place. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même, et tout se passera bien, dit Harry pour les encourager. A vos balais... Partez !

Le Souafle fut lancé bien haut par Millicent Bulstrode, qui faisait office d'arbitre, et aussitôt, une nuée de poursuiveurs prirent leur envol. Le nombre de participants était si élevé que les élèves et membres de l'équipe qui assistaient au match fermaient les yeux de temps en temps en craignant des collisions, qui ne venaient cependant pas.

Albert Horth s'était emparé du Souafle et tentait par tous les moyens de le garder, mais c'était sans compter sur Drago Malefoy qui avait réussi à passer une main derrière son bras et propulser la balle dans le sien. Avec une vitesse inouïe, il sema ses adversaires et se dirigea vers les buts, dans lesquels il envoya la balle avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon. Cormac, qui était pourtant le meilleur gardien de toute l'école, ne put empêcher le Souafle de lui passer entre les mains.

Harry devait bien admettre que le Serpentard s'était bien débrouillé, mais rien était fini, une horde de joueurs voulant faire leurs preuves fonçait déjà sur lui.

Après un tour de voltige, Cormac récupéra le Souafle et le relança dans la mêlée. Ce fut Estia Blair qui s'en empara, avant d'être percutée volontairement par un élève de Poufsouffle, et qu'il soit récupéré par un joueur de Serdaigle.

Des huées montèrent des gradins où de plus en plus d'élèves avaient pris place, et Millicent siffla pour la faute. Le joueur de Poufsouffle fut sorti du terrain, sous les cris de ses camarades.

Le joueur de Serdaigle s'approcha des buts et lança le Souafle, qui fut arrêté sans trop de mal par le gardien. Cormac le relança de nouveau mais le Souafle fut vite intercepté par Drago, qui une nouvelle fois avait réussi à se démarquer, et à se rapprocher des buts.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit lorsqu'il réussi à marquer un nouveau but, et les élèves commencèrent à scander son nom.

Harry grimaçait, mais il devait bien avouer que la technique du Serpentard était vraiment impressionnante. Il eut une preuve de plus lorsque Drago, suivi de près et encadré par trois poursuiveurs qui avaient l'air de s'être mis d'accord pour faire cesser son ascension, réussit à leur faire faux bond en faisant une vrille qui surprit tout le monde.

Jamais le Gryffondor n'aurait pu imaginer que Drago était si doué en Quidditch. Il se demandait même pourquoi le Serpentard avait persisté à vouloir être attrapeur, alors que ce n'était clairement pas sa vocation...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Drago avait marqué un troisième but, Harry fit sonner la fin de match.

- Bien, merci à tous. Nous allons prendre quelques minutes pour délibérer, alors, restez-là, dit Harry.

Les joueurs descendirent sur la terre ferme et suivirent des yeux les six membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui se mettaient à l'écart.

- Drago était formidable ! s'exclama Mickael Corner.

- C'est sûr, c'est lui qu'il nous faut ! approuva Mark Calaway.

Harry s'était bien attendu à ce que les joueurs de l'équipe fussent si enthousiastes, mais Malefoy dans son équipe, quand même...

- Oui, j'avoue qu'il s'est bien débrouillé, dit Harry en minimisant le potentiel de Drago. Mais, Claire Peters aussi. Elle s'est bien battue, elle avait une bonne maîtrise de son balai et...

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a pas photos ! répondit McLaggen avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Le Souafle a failli m'arracher les mains la deuxième fois. C'est simple, si on devait comparer les talents, je dirais que Malefoy est aussi doué en tant que poursuiveur que toi en tant qu'attrapeur !

Harry se sentit étrangement vexé de savoir (et de devoir reconnaître surtout) que McLaggen n'avait pas tort.

- Oui mais... C'est Malefoy dont on parle là ! Pensez à l'ambiance dans l'équipe. C'est important aussi qu'il y ait une parfaite cohésion dans une équipe, pour qu'elle aille à la victoire ! argua Harry en désespoir de cause.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as l'air jaloux de son talent, décréta Millicent Bulstrode en croisant ses larges bras sur sa poitrine, avec un air revêche.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit Harry, qui sentait qu'il perdait la bataille.

- Harry, je comprends ton point de vue, mais le seul qui a un problème avec Drago, c'est toi, et il a été le meilleur des poursuiveurs aujourd'hui, donc il doit être dans l'équipe, un point c'est tout, conclu Hanna Abbot.

La mort dans l'âme, Harry finit par acquiescer de la tête, et tous les autres crièrent victoire.

C'est le pas traînant que Harry se rapprocha des joueurs qui attendaient impatiemment les résultats.

- Voilà, nous avons délibéré, et... le nouveau poursuiveur est Drago Malefoy, dit Harry avec un écœurement non dissimulé, qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il vit le visage de Drago rayonner de suffisance.

Drago, extrêmement fier de lui, se félicita d'avoir jeté un sort de confusion à Megan Jones lors de leur entrainement précédant. Sans ça, jamais il n'aurait fait partie de l'équipe. Naturellement, à la base, il avait juste souhaité pourrir leur match, et non blesser la jeune fille, mais au final, tout était bien qui finissait bien, pour lui du moins.

La joie qu'il éprouvait ne serait pas complète tant qu'il n'aurait pas été narguer le balafré. C'est donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il se dirigea vers Harry, qui semblait abattu.

- Alors, tu la ramènes moins là Potter ! Contrairement à toi, moi, je ne me contente pas d'être doué dans un seul domaine.

- Ferme-là, Malefoy, ne put que répondre Harry, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire, tant il était désespéré de faire équipe avec le Serpentard.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**A très vite on espère^^**


End file.
